


Chole

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Chole [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Based on a Creepypasta, Dark Comedy, F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Interspecies Relationship(s), Macabre, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:17:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A ghost girl befriends a boy.





	1. Chapter 1

Chole narrated "A long time ago there was a little girl Chole Rodriguez"

A 3 year old Chole with curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink hair bow, a pink dress, white stockings and black Mary Jane shoes.

"Peek a boo"

A black cat meowed

"Some people have called me crazy and ditzy just because I draw and train Xolos"

"I like to have fun until one tragic day"

A doctor said "I had some bad news.....your daughter has brain cancer"

Chole's parents gasped

"And she couldn't wake up"

Thunder crashing

Rain pouring

Everyone mourned expect for Chole's aunt.

They buried Chole in the Mexican cemetery.


	2. Chapter 2

Present Day

San Guadalupe High School

A mexican boy was reading a book as he hears a voice.

"Ramon Ramirez to the principal's office Ramon Ramirez to the principal's office"

He has dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wears a gray newsboy cap, a red sweater vest, a white shirt, blue pants and black shoes.

Ramon said "Ooh looks like someone's in trouble it means anyone voted for me for being the sane kid"

Ramon whispered to his teacher "Do I need a hall pass"

"Would you go already!"

Ramon walked out of the classroom but bumped into his childhood friend.

"Sorry Mariposa"

She has long black hair in a ponytail, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt under a pink cat hoodie, frilly teal skirt with a skull, striped purple stockings and black boots.

"That's okay Ramon because I meet the ghost of a girl who got stressed out"

"What?"

"Come on"

Mariposa pulled Ramon.


End file.
